The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant botanically known as Echinacea×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balsombabur’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during October 2010. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Echinacea cultivars with a single inflorescence form having imbricate ray florets and a well-branched, compact growth habit.
The new Echinacea cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Echinacea×hybrida breeding selection coded E74-2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,982,110, characterized by its single-type, dark red colored ray florets having a light tip, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is from a bulk pollen mix of five proprietary Echinacea×hybrida breeding selections coded E74-1, E74-3, E74-4, E74-5, and E74-6, U.S. Pat. No. 7,982,110, characterized by their single-type, medium to dark shades of orange and red-orange colored ray florets, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habits. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during September 2011 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by in vitro propagation since September 2011 in West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.